Si te doy un beso, ¿Me darías tu corazón?
by Vielka B.H
Summary: Y pensar que un mal rato no podría empeorar... Decidí irme de mi ciudad natal, cuando descubrí que tanto mi hijo como yo corríamos peligro... Aunque, mi amiga duda si el tener un hijo que resulta ser un hombre lobo no sera más peligroso -Hermione, tienes mucha suerte para los hombre...mira que coger con un hombre lobo, no cualquiera lo hace -...al menos fue muy satisfactorio


Hola buenas noches (según mi reloj son las 12:26 a.m.).

En un principio este finc correspondía a un reto del grupo en facebook _**Harmony Hasta la tumba**_

Sin embargo, por causas personales no lo publique hasta el día de hoy, aunque no quise dejar la idea al aire, creo es lo mínimo que debo hacer por la persona que organizó el reto. Como no tengo el finc original, lo volví a hacer, retomando anotaciones que hice en la libreta de la facultad y trate de armarlo todo…creo me quedo un poco mejor.

En fin, espero les guste, por ahora solo aclarare que serán unos 5 capítulo más el epilogo.

No creo que mis ojos aguanten más tiempo abiertos.

Sin más les dejo este primer capítulo.

Gracias!

* * *

 _Por alguna razón siempre eh sentido una fascinación (por no decir obsesión) por las hojas de los árboles cuando caen en otoño._

 _Desde que abrí los ojos, pude saber que hoy sería el día en que las hojas caerían, desde el momento en que vi la ventana de mi cuarto, a mi hermoso gato gordo con cara de gruñón y escuche a mi madre gritarme para bajar a desayunar, supe que hoy era mi día especial; me olvido de todo lo demás, del trabajo en el bar, de mis padres, de mis hermanos, de la escuela, de mis amigos…lo mismo que todos los años._

 _Me metí a bañar, decidí darme el lujo de usar la bañera que a pesar de ser sencilla eran momentos como este donde resultaba una gran ayuda._

 _Comparado con otras ocasiones, me tome mi tiempo para arreglarme. Utilice ropa que no lo haría en otros días, me maquille, recogí mi enmarañado pelo en una preciosa trenza francesa que mi abuela me enseño antes de morir, me puse unos botines cafés con un moño discreto sobre un lado, de punta abierta. Los aretes largos de plata a juego con mi anillo y las pulseras, regalos del abuelo (también antes de morir), para finalizar con una boina color rojo carmín. Me coloco el abrigo marrón junto a mis guantes y bufanda del mismo color a la boina._

 _Durante el desayuno, mi familia no dejo de alabarme por mi atuendo. Pocas veces me veían así. Aunque mi madre, muy observadora como su profesión se lo exige, no dejo escapar que siempre era en otoño cuando sufría ese cambio. Bueno, mientras no me prive de este día no me importa que especule sobre mí. De la mesa que está en la entrada, donde está el espejo ovalado que mi tío Thomas les obsequio a mis padres en su boda, estaba el bowl de las llaves y junto, en una funda blanca con pedrería que me hizo mi hermana mayor por mi graduación, mi cámara estaba resguardada. Mi mayor tesoro._

 _Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuche el teléfono sonar. Mi padre me gano en contestar, solo besé su mejilla y me fui. Camine por el pasillo hasta las escaleras en forma de caracol que descendían hacia el lobby de nuestro edificio. El siempre sonriente Alan me abrió la puerta, me despidió y salí a las muy frías calles de mi pequeña ciudad en el condado de Devon. Seguí el camino de edificios de ladrillo rojo, adornados con los grandes árboles, las verjas de metal pintadas de negro y con botes para la basura a cada 50 mts. Junto al respectivo árbol. Obviamente con la separación de los desechos obligatoria._

 _En la esquina, gire hacia la izquierda, rumbo al parque del centro con estaba la Plaza de Armas. Entre lo que caminaba, fui sacando mi cámara, arreglando el lente y colocándome la correa correctamente. Tal como mi maestro, el Sr. Higgs nos enseñaba todas las clases del diplomado de fotografía profesional creado por la compañía Nikon. Fue donde conseguí mi preciosa cámara, por mis excelentes fotografías y mi habilidad con la cámara. Fue un obsequio de la empresa…claro, gran parte de las fotografías que realice durante el diplomado quedaron bajo el sello de la empresa, a mí solo me dieron el crédito de la "mano de obra" y un 15% de las ventas por cada foto durante la exposición final en el centro de convenciones del (único) Hotel cinco estrellas "La Reserva de P.". Ese hotel es el gran ícono del condado, la atracción más importante y la cual genera gran parte de las ganancias aquí._

 _El hotel utiliza gran variedad de los productos que utiliza son propios del condado. A decir verdad, mis padres me contaron que este hotel fue uno de los primeros negocios en el condado. Y el primero en el pueblo._

 _En el último giro para tomar la calle que me lleva en línea recta a la Plaza, esta justamente el hotel. La entrada es la esquina justamente, con su imponente logo hecho en oro luciendo sobre el techo de teja del recibidor. Son varios pisos que se alzan y varios ventanales que lo adornan a los lados. Por la calle, se ve el vidrio que separa a los del pueblo de los turistas; quienes comen del buffet como si la comida no volviera a existir. A decir verdad, solo sirven carnes, muy pocas verduras y grandes tarros de licor. Mi hermana trabajo unos meses, y ahora yo suplo su lugar en el bar._

 _Resulta curioso el tipo de gente que entra; fanáticos de la extravagancia, adinerados y muy especiales. No salen de las comodidades, evitan todo contacto con el exterior y se dedican a hacer fiestas entre ellos. Por los precios para pasar la noche en el hotel, resulta imposible para el pueblo disfrutar de algo más allá de una comida…aunque con esa "regla" de solo carnes es algo extraño para nosotros, una ciudad que es amante de los mariscos, darnos ese cambio…pero bueno, de todo un poco hay._

 _Tal como veces anteriores, siempre en este día, decidí tomar una foto desde la cera de enfrente a la fachada del hotel. Tal vez el gerente quiera volver a comprarme la foto para publicarla en las revistas y guías turísticas._

 _Coloque la cámara, di los pasos necesarios, ajuste los brillos, el contraste, el zoom, los colores y por último di un último vistazo fuera del lente: todo normal y esplendido como solo el hotel puede serlo._

 _Regrese mi ojo al lente, cerré el otro, y con un simple movimiento de todos mis ligamentos y músculos del dedo índice, guarde la imagen en la memoria de la cámara…sin embargo, un rayo cayó cerca, justo al momento de captar la imagen cuando varios residentes se asomaron por las ventanas. La luz del rayo me nublo la vista…nunca me había pasado algo similar. Solté la cámara y con las manos talle los parpados, me pesaban y ardían._

 _Di unos pasos hacia la banca de la floristería de la familia hindú que había llegado hace unos diez años. Me senté y descansé un poco. Mantuve los ojos cerrados._

 _Los abrí, y tomé la cámara, esperaba que no estuviera defectuosa; en algunas ocasiones, ese tipo de fenómenos descomponían los aparatos electrónicos._

 _Moví los comandos y al instante me apareció la imagen del hotel…_

 _-¡¿Qué demonios…?!_

 _El hotel lucio esplendoroso con la iluminación extra, natural y bella del fenómeno…_

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Regrese corriendo a la entrada del hotel, camine hacia el vidrio que mostraba a los comensales del restaurante: normalidad, ya todos en sus asientos._

 _Volví a ver la cámara. La imagen estaba igual._

 _Parece que se había estropeado la cámara._

 _Saque una foto de la avenida, la revise y no se veía nada anormal._

 _Supongo que solo fue un efecto del rayo. No importa._

 _Intente tomar de nuevo la foto, ahora con un poco más de distancia…_

 _-¡Ey!-un escalofrió, un grito y un puñetazo fue lo que aquel sujeto obtuvo de mi luego de que accidentalmente lo pisara_

 _-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Discúlpame!_

 _-¡Serás…! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces! ¡El parque está en esa dirección, vete a tomar tus tontas fotos allá!_

 _-Oye, fue un accidente…además no creo que tus lentes no te permitieran ver lo que ocurre a tu alrededor…imbécil_

 _Sin prestar más atención lo ignore retomando el camino al parque…grata mi sorpresa cuando la tormenta se soltó con todo y lluvia además de los vientos feroces de la ciudad_

 _-¡Mierda!-con rapidez guarde la cámara en su funda y corrí lado contrario a la Plaza, pero era tanta la intensidad del agua que no podía dar más pasos sin sentir que mi integridad física peligrara._

 _Como pude me acerqué al pequeño callejón del hotel, refugiando bajo el techo de aluminio de la puerta trasera. Con mucha fuerza trate de llamar la atención del Sr. Dougglas, el intendente de turno matutino, pero no me escuchaba_

 _-¡Muchacha! ¡Por todos los Dioses!_

 _-¡Oh vamos! ¡Esta la tormenta! ¡¿Me vas a correr de aquí también?!_

 _-¡Disparates! ¡Entra de una jodida vez! -con fuerza, demasiada a mi parecer, abrió la puerta (la cual siempre,_ _ **siempre**_ _, esta con seguro) y nos metío a ambos_

 _-Debiste entrar al Lobby, si no fuera porque vi tu cabello no notaría que seguirías fuera_

 _-¿Desde dónde…?_

 _-No importa. Vamos, te daré una toalla_

 _-…gracias-solo se alzó de hombros y me indico el camino que ya me sabía de memoria para la zona de personal. Raro…no había nadie_

 _-Todos están de descanso, hoy es el aniversario del hotel y…_

 _-Creí que la fiesta sería en cinco días_

 _-Hubo problemas…de organización… ¿Cómo sabía usted…?_

 _-Soy mesera del bar, remplace a mi hermana en el verano-tome la toalla de cocina para empezar a secarme el cabello…si estaba más de media hora con mi pelo húmedo, era de ley que pasaría la noche en cama resfriada_

 _-Se ve muy joven para ser mesera en este lugar… ¿Por qué el gerente la dejó trabajar aquí? -trate de ignorar la pregunta mientras secaba mi cara._

 _Ethan Higgs (el hijo de mi maestro) era el gerente, el jefe de meseros, personal del bar…_

 _Y el novio secreto de mi hermana. Un hombre de 35 años con mi hermana de recién 20 años cumplidos. Para mi, con mis inocentes 16 años, esa era una distancia especialmente_ _ **particular**_ _para tener una relación…pero ya llevaban casi cuatro años, así que no podía pedir otra cosa. Ethan es un buen…hombre…hasta ahora no eh sabido de algún incidente, salvo las típicas peleas de pareja, que me tenga sobre aviso al respecto de su relación. Aunque la otra noche lo vi muy preocupado por un pedido retrasado de la joyería del Sr. Milk._

 _-Señorita, ¿Me escucho?_

 _-No le veo importancia a su pregunta_

 _-Me interesa puesto que usted no parece rebasar los veinte para que trabaje en un lugar cuyo uniforme permite apreciar los atributos femeninos y el horario del turno_ _ **nocturno**_ _es hasta las 4 de la mañana_

 _-Parece conocer demasiado sobre el establecimiento, ¿Acaso quiere provocar algún accidente o explotar una bomba?... y mida su tono, señor desconocido, a diferencia de mis compañeras, yo no comparto los servicios extras que ellas realizan a los huéspedes…a lo cual, usted parece estar muy familiarizado, puesto que solo los huéspedes de más rango conocen de ellos…no se haga el puritano, que bien vino a sacar provecho de alguna de las chicas_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa mientras su boca se mantuvo abierta…sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas fundidas en jade, menudo color tan extraño, aunque el tipo…uff_

 _Una estrepitosa risa se escuchó por toda la sala de descanso, mientras el señor dejaba las toallas que secaba su cabello_

 _-Con ese carácter dudo mucho que alguien se atreva a traspasar esa línea contigo…lamento mis suposiciones ofensivas…soy Harry_

 _-Hermione-el solo contacto de su piel con la mía me dio escalofríos, corrientes eléctricas a la sque no estaba acostumbrada. Retrocedí, asustada por como mi piel se erizo…él se tornó serio y su mirada se afilo…podría jurar que sus ojos se oscurecieron y la pupila se estrechó…_

 _-¿Cómo te apellidas?_

 _-G-Granger…Hermione Jane Granger-estiro su mano, cerca de mi mejilla…_

 _Pasos, pasos y gritos…_

 _-No se asuste, Srita. Granger, es solo el Sr. Higgs_

 _-C-claro_

 _Ethan seguido de algunas personas se plantó en la sala, mirándonos_

 _-¡Por Dios Hermione! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-solo hasta que Ethan lanzó la pregunta, comprendí la metida de pata que había hecho; le acaba de confesar a un extraño que trabajaba en un bar de forma ilegal, ¡Carajo!_

 _-Y-yo…yo solo…_

 _-La encontré afuera buscando refugio de la lluvia, ¿Acaso usted la conoce Sr. Higgs?_

 _-S-si…ella fue alumna de mi padre-_

 _¡Gracias Ethan! Si decides casarte con mi hermana, meteré mi jodido trasero por ustedes contra padre_

 _-Ella puede quedarse aquí en lo que esta estúpida tormenta se va…tu, mueve tu trasero y ven con nosotros_

 _-En un momento los alcanzo, quiero asegurarme que la Srita. este bien_

 _-N-no se preocupe, yo me ocupare de ella_

 _-Preferiría, Sr. Higgs, ocuparme de mi invitada personalmente…quisiera saber un poco más de ella, ya sabe, para cerciorarme de manera profesional que es de confianza_

 _Ethan y yo pudimos notar, por su tono de voz, que se refería al hecho de que era mesera sin la edad legal para trabajar…_

 _¡Genial!, en buen momento se le ocurre obviar que vivimos en el país que indujo el término "adulto pequeño"_

 _-Claro Sr._

 _Su mirada no dejaba la mía, me tenía…presa_

 _-Gracias…por no decir nada_

 _-No era mentira…sin embargo no puedo permitir que te sientes en esta patética sala para tomar un café y escucharte hablar_

 _-¿Disculpe?_

 _-Quédate y cuando acabe esta lluvia,_ _ **y sé que lo hará**_ _, nos veremos en el parque d ela Plaza, en la banca bajo el Sauce Llorón_

 _-P-pero, Sr. yo…_

 _-Harry, soy Harry…anda repítelo_

 _-Harry-estúpidamente pronuncié su nombre, y de nervios encerré mi labio inferior entre mis dientes…_

 _Creo eso fue lo que lo empujo a tomarme de las manos, jalarme y subirme a la mesa del comedor de los empleados, meterse en mis piernas y tomarme de la boca en un beso caliente…húmedo…ardiente…_

_¡Carajo!_

 _Mi primer beso, de ese calibre, en la mesa del lugar donde trabajo con el tipo más caliente y sexy que haya visto…con creces supere la experiencia de Tiffany con el hijo de la directora de la secundaria_

 _Sus manos…eran rasposas, grandes…escurridizas entre mi abrigo mojado…no duro más de medio minuto, ni mucho menos mi blusa blanca de botones recién adquirida que mi padre me regalo por mi cumpleaños…_

 _Sus labios, su lengua, su saliva recorrían mi cuello, tratando de dejar todo rastro suyo posible…_

 _La piel me picaba por la succión de su boca y el toque de sus manos sobre mi sostén…menuda habilidad el tipo para dejar a una rendida a sus deseos._

 _Sin embargo, el sentir la protuberancia chocar contra mi entrepierna, fue la sensación más placentera en el momento…hasta que él se detuvo, se separó unos centímetros dejándome respirar. Junto su frente con la mía sin dejar de mirarme_

 _-Por Dios…muchacha, no eres más que una…_

 _-Cuidado con lo que dices, no te vayas a ganar una patada donde tu pene_

 _-¡Carajo! ¡Mi maldito filtro de pensar antes que hablar estaba roto!_

 _-Solo espero que tu actitud insolente se deba al descontrol de tus emociones por las sensaciones placenteras que provoco en ti_

 _-¿Qué te hace creer que…?_

 _-Cariño, estoy a unos centímetros de ti y lo único que mi cerebro piensa es como carajos te voy a convencer de llevarte a mi cama toda la noche para probarte lo que tú me provocas y lo que yo te provoco…sin embargo, aquí me tienes, tratando de controlarme, debido a tus claras señales físicas de que eres virgen en todo contacto con los de mi sexo_

 _El sonrojo, el maldito sonrojo característico de toda chica adolescente no faltaba jamás_

 _-Así que, para salvaguardar tu virtud y mi cordura, saldré por esa puerta, hablare con quien carajos me necesite y me iré al parque donde tu obedientemente me esperaras. Jugare mis cartas de caballero inglés, que mi madre muy arduamente me enseño desde pequeño y te cortejare como la dama que eres_

 _-Para que me puedas coger sin remordimiento alguno_

 _¡Dios! ¡Repárame el maldito filtro! ¡Ya!_

 _-N cariño…te cogeré cuando ni tu ni yo tengamos remordimiento por ello…y el cortejo es para que puedas aceptarme como tu novio, sea yo el primero en todas tus experiencias románticas y el primero por el cual romperás tus estigmas al respecto de las relaciones con grandes distancias entre edades_

 _-Oh Dios…por favor dime que eres un adolescente muy alto-su jodida sonrisa moja bragas me dijo lo contrario_

 _-Créeme, cariño, seré el único por el cual arriesgaras todo…bájate, tapa esos preciosos senos con tu abrigo y espera que termine la lluvia, falta poco_

 _-¿Eres meteorólogo acaso?-sus manos me ayudaron a bajar, me estiro el abrigo el cual estaba en la estantería con los libros que no cedieron al peso extra y me lo acomodo, sin dejar de verme el escote_

 _-Jesús…no resisto-se hinco (increíblemente llego a mi pecho, justo a la altura de mis aureolas) y acerco su nariz al espacio entre mis pechos, inhalo fuerte, reteniendo el aire y luego lo soltó_

 _-Vainilla, orquídeas…otoño…mujer, me vas a ocasionar un infarto_

 _Mi oído, después de esa increíble experiencia hormonal, recobro su fuerza y capto que la lluvia ya había cesado…así que, siguiendo mi recién despierto sentido de la excitación, lo tome de las mejillas, lo alce a la altura de mi rostro y lo bese, adentrando mi lengua al ritmo que teníamos antes._

 _Cuando note su intención de querer encerrarme entre el sofá y él, lo empuje y camine a la salida, moviendo las caderas como las modelos de Victoria´s Secret. Lo sentí siguiéndome, hasta que llegue a la puerta trasera por la que entramos, lo mire pararse a unos pasos de mí, con mi blusa estrujada en sus manos_

 _-Te estaré esperando para continuar lo que empacaste, querido…un caballero da fin a todo lo que realiza…tal vez te dejé ver mi nueva braguita roja-abrí y cerré la puerta sin darle tiempo a reaccionar._

 _-¡Carajo!-las pequeñas gotitas que caían del techo de lámina en mis muy calientes mejillas fueron las que ayudaron a mi cerebro a procesar lo que sucedió en esa sala de reposo para el personal…y lo que juraba suceder después de la reunión del parque…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?...ahora entiendo a Miranda cuando menciona que el sexo te nubla la mente_

 _La banca, sin importar lo húmeda que estaba, era reconfortante como la bañera que hoy en la mañana utilice._

 _Que estúpida, deje mi preciosa cámara en la sala…Dios, mi cámara, ¡Mi cámara!_

 _Las lagrimas picaban por salir…además de un grito y una tonelada de insultos dignos de un marinero…_

 _-Eh preciosa, creo dejaste esto para mí-frente a mi, colgaba mi camara en su funda blanca adornada con piedras de fantasía. Sana y salva. Seca e intacta._

 _La tome, arrebatándosela d elas manos y la saque. La prendi y vi que funcionaba…_

 _-¡gracias!-sobre la misma banca, para poder quedar más alta que él, cara a cara lo bese en la mejillas, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y sin más, me colgué de él_

 _-¡No tiene sidea de lo que significa para mi!_

 _-No te preocupes, imagine que estabas preocupada…enséñame tus fotos_

 _-No-lo solte y volvi a sentarme_

 _-¿Disculpa?...te salve la cámara, creo tener el derecho de conocer lo que la hace tan valiosa_

 _-Vale, no te pongas en plan victimario…toma asiento junto a… ¡Ey!_

 _-¿Te alimentas bien? Las veces que te eh cargado no puedo sentir la carne, solo el hueso_

 _-¡Idiota!-sus piernas me dieron el espacio perfecto para amoldarme a ellas, estaba de lado, mi cabeza en su hombro y mi piernas estiradas, acariciadas por su mano izquierda mientras la derecha jugaba con mis rizos casi secos._

 _En lo que restaba del día y la tarde, le mostré todas las fotos que guardaba, dándome el tiempo de relatarle cada historia de cada una de ellas…sin embargo_

 _-¡¿Cómo tienes una foto así?!-su tono era escalofriante, realmente terrorífico…_

 _La foto del hotel durante el rayo lo puso tenso, no como a mí que me dio miedo…estaba a la defensiva_

 _-Lo sé, es de miedo…la tome cuando el rayo impacto…creo cayo lo suficientemente cerca y daño la imagen…es una lástima, quería mostrársela al Sr. Higgs_

 _-¡No!...olvídalo…no hagas eso_

 _-Sí, me creerán una satánica-trate de relajar el ambiente, pero él estaba demasiado tensó…mucho más que hace unos momentos, cuando nos tocamos sin querer en una de mis tantas anécdotas_

 _-Escucha preciosa…tengo que ir a por mi auto y luego te llevare a casa, ¿vale? Espérame aquí, apaga esa cámara y no te vayas sin mí ¿Entendido?_

 _-Serás…-no me espero a responder…parece que era alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes._

 _Guarde la cámara y ajuste mi abrigo. Estar sin camisa era incómodo y muy frío. Espero que mamá piense en hacer chocolate caliente con…_

 _-¡Perfecto! ¡¿No puede empeorar el jodido día?!-la tormenta se desato de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza…y para empeorar las cosas, la neblina bajo muy densa…genial, con lo que me fascinaba la neblina después de ver la estúpida película de Stephen King_

 _-vamos Harry…esto no me agrada-con pasos muy cautelosos me moví a lo que parecía ser unos faros de autos…espero sea él, porque la verdad no creo…_

 _Uno…_

 _Dos…_

 _Tres…_

 _Disparos que pasaron cerca de mi…_

 _Mi cuerpo en el suelo…_

 _Un grito…un gruñido…y luego otro rayo._

.

.

.

 _Los abrí, dejé que mis ojos se abrieran…_

 _Ahora ya no llovía, estaba el sol, sin neblina ni nada…_

 _-¿Q-que…? ¡Oh Jesús bendito!_

 _-¡Hermione!-la voz de mi papá nos hizo brincar a mí y al enorme perro frente a mí, quien estaba echado con sus patas, las cuatro, ensangrentadas y su oreja lastimada_

 _-¿Qué te sucedió?...Dios, debe dolerte como el jodido infierno_

 _-¡Mi amor!_

 _Vicktor, el muy carismático y sobreprotector búlgaro me tomo antes de que tocara al can._

 _No me aleje mucho, las fauces peligrosas del animal lo atacaron, asustándolo y haciéndolo retroceder…se paró frente a mí, a pesar de la sangre que salía de él_

 _-Vicktor, por favor…tenemos que llevarlo a casa_

 _-T-tus padres vienen en la camioneta, yo me adelante, te vi desde el Mustang de papá_

 _Con el aparente odio a mi amigo, el perro no ponía muyu sencillas la tarea de moverlo a una de las calles del parque, donde papá se estaciono con su camioneta de batea_

 _-vamos hermoso…tenemos que ir con papá para curarte_

 _-H-Hermione…tus pechos-sus mejillas sonrosada sy su penetrante mirada sobre mi me hizo recordar que estaba semidesnuda debajo del abrigo que gentilmente le cedi al perro_

 _-¡Vicktor! ¡Ignora tu maldito lado animal de macho y ayúdame!... ¡No, no lo muerdas!_

 _Este perro parecía ser muy celosos de los hombres a las mujeres….no encontraba otra razón para que quisiera dejar ciego al pobre Vicktor…Connor no sería muy feliz si le regreso a su prometido tuerto, o peor, ciego al cien por ciento_

 _-¡Oh, mi niña!_

 _-Papá, ayúdame a mover al perro_

 _-Pero cariño tu…_

 _-¡Papá!_

 _Vale, no te sulfures, pequeñita de azúcar-con ese mote tan cursi me habría enfurecido, pero después de todo lo ocurrido hoy, le daba normalidad a mi vida_

 _-Vicktor, mi cámara…_

 _-Aquí esta…intacta. Tu, mi corazón, tienes un ángel_

 _-Lo sé-lo bese en la mejilla y subi a la batea con el enorme perro…_

 _-Dios, casi abarcas toda la batea pequeñajo-se acostó adolorido, con su enorme cabeza en mis piernas, dejando el hocico cerca de mi pecho_

 _-¿Sabes? Eres el segundo en estar oliendo cerca de mis pechos_

 _-¿Qué hablas con el animal?-mierda, papá y su capricho de dejar abierta la ventana de los asientos con la batea_

 _-N-nada papá…debemos pasar a la veterinaria_

 _-Yo llevó al perro, tu cámbiate_

 _-Pero yo…_

 _-No voy a consentir que ese chico de la veterinaria te mire más de lo que ya lo hace…chucho, si me entiendes, espero el muerdas los huevos a ese hombrecillo_

 _-¡Papá! ¡Por…! ¡Te eh dicho millones de veces que Jonás no me ve de esa manera pervertida que tu y mis hermanos piensan!_

 _¡Cariño, soy hombre…y esa es la mirada con la que logre que tu madre me aceptara en su cuarto para concebir a tu hermana y hermano_

 _-¡Oh por…! ¡Maneja y cállate!_

 _-Chucho, me escuchaste…si quieres quedarte con mi chica, muérdele los huevos al muchachillo ese_

 _-¡Papá!-la risa estrepitosa de mi papá me erizo más los nervios…hasta parecía que el perro se reía_

 _-Tu, chucho…no vayas a ocasionar problemas…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡¿Qué parte de "no ocasionar problemas" no entendiste?!_

 _La veterinaria Eliza y mi padre me miraron con risa._

 _Una chica de dieciséis años gritándole como demente a un perro que fácilmente podría matarme en unas mordidas, pero que extrañamente se comportaba dócilmente si estaba presente…_

 _-¡Y ahora areces lobo salvaje con esa sangre en tu hocico!_

 _-Es inteligente pequeña…apenas escucho que el muchachillo ese te mencionaba a ti y a tus grandes bellezas, y lo atacó sin más_

 _-Resulta cómico este chucho, como ustedes lo llaman_

 _-Es un…-tome un respiro y cerré los ojos, cruce los brazos (los cuales ya los tenia enfundado en mi camiseta de Iron Maiden del año 2000 con mangas largas) y mordí mi labio…¿fue un gruñido lo que…?_

 _-Es muy resistente este chucho…cuídalo bien Hermione, heridas de bala suelen ser muy problemáticas, pero siendo tú, no dudo que este héroe se recupere pronto_

 _-¿Héroe? No le celebre las atrocidades que le hizo al pobre Jonás…_

 _-¿No le has dicho Jhon?-mi padre se puso tensó, además del perro que se paró en sus cuatro patas junto a mí_

 _-¿Papá?_

 _-La policía…no sabemos porque, es necesario que vallamos a la oficina de policía y des tu declaración…tu hermana consiguió un abogado que mágicamente se presentó en la puerta de la casa ofreciendo sus servicios para todo lo que se necesite de forma gratuita sin que le tengamos que pagar nada lo cual resulta muy extraño puesto que los abogados suelen ser unos expertos en estafar y…_

 _-Papá… ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Todo parece indicar que…que las balas iban para ti Hermione…la policía le dijo a tu padre que…_

 _-Qué no fue accidental, fue un intento de homicidio…_

 _¡Carajo! ¿Así o peor mi día favorito del año no podría ser?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-No…no vamos a tener a esa bestia viviendo aquí_

 _-Pero cariño…este perro salvo a nuestra princesita de caramelo_

 _-Le daré un filete todos los días mientras este en la perrera querido, pero…oh no, eso sí que no, no me mires así…Hermione Jean Granger, no te atrevas a ponerme tus ojitos de…_

 _._

 _._

 _-Aquí dormirás, es un poco pequeño, pero es lo más caliente que…¡Oye!_

 _Paso de mí, ignorando mis llamados y se metió al que es mi cuarto, se paseó por toda la habitación, encontró el armario donde tengo las cobijas y cubrecamas; lo abrió y jalo una de ellas._

 _-No, si mi madre ve que estas aquí dentro…_

 _Con la cobija en el hocico, se subió a mi cama y haciéndose un nido se acostó cerrando los ojos en los pies del colchón_

 _-Debes estar muerto de cansancio, ¿cierto?. Vamos chucho, descansa…voy a descargar mis fotos a la Mac_

 _Lo acaricie en sus ojeras y le beso entre sus ojos…otro par de ojos verdes…_

 _-¿Viste a un sujeto alto, de pelo alborotado, piel hermosa y ojos aun más perfectos andar por ahí?...olvidalo, tu no hablas…tal vez se fue a refugiar…-trate de no sonar tan decepcionada ocmo lo estaba…creo fracase._

 _Prendí la Mac y la tele, un poco de ruido no molestara ni al chucho ni a mí._

 _Me senté y conecte la cámara, mientras seleccionaba las imágenes, no pude dejar de recordar lo sucedido en la sala del hotel…_

 _Su voz, su tacto, sus besos…sus ojos…_

 _Mierda, creo que…_

 _-¿Por qué demonios no haces como los chihuahuas? No son tan escalofriantes como tú con esos gruñidos_

 _El chucho me miraba…muy intensamente, como si…_

"… _un terrible accidente. El primero en nuestra tranquila ciudad.  
Según testigos, todo indica que durante la tormenta, aprovechando la neblina tan densa, la temible mafia de escocia que últimamente está dando problemas al gobierno británico, atacó cruelmente al Hotel "La Reserva de Potter". Establecimiento que ha pertenecido a una de las familias más pudientes del país, allegados de la monarquía de la antigua Reina Victoria y el Rey Alberto, cuyas generaciones hoy imponen su imperio en toda la nación.  
El hijo de la pareja, Harry James Potter, primogénito y heredero a los títulos y gran parte de la herencia, hoy haría acto de presencia en a fiesta de aniversario del Hotel, cuya organización se vio comprometida cuando la empresa de catering renuncio de último minuto.  
La desgracia del día de hoy, ocurre en torno al genocidio realizado en el Hotel, donde un grupo perteneciente a esta mafia escocesa, atacó con armas de fuego a todos los presentes; huéspedes, empleados, directivos, y lamentablemente, al heredero del apellido Potter.  
Es lamentable…muy lamentable el acto tan terrible…entre los que han perecido ante esta atrocidad, muchos de los residentes de la ciudad, estudiantes y algunos amigos han muerto, entre ellos, el hijo del afamado fotógrafo profesional Jeremy Higgs, el querido Ethan Higgs, quien a diferencia de otras víctimas, pudo haber sobrevivido a los impactos de bala, pero no a las hemorragias internas productos de los golpes que sufrió.  
Esta tragedia arrebato vida inocentes, entre ellas las de…"_

 _-¡Miranda! ¡Mi cielo! ¡Jhon, la niña entro en shock!_

 _Escuche los gritos de mi hermana, sus berridos, su voz llamando a Ethan, gritándole que no al dejara, que lo amaba…que el bebé que tanto ansiaban era una niña…_

 _Y yo…yo no dejaba de ver la imagen de Harry en la televisión, al lado del que pudo ser mi cuñado y padre de mi sobrina…_

 _-Oh Dios…no-me caí al suelo alfombrado, sin sentir algo más allá que un hueco en el pecho y escuchar un pitido en los oídos_

 _Carajo…si algo sale mal…_

 **Definitivamente puede salir peor**

* * *

Review?


End file.
